


Wonder Drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Wonder - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, oc character-Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a short drabble that I wrote while I was watching the movie, Wonder.
Kudos: 3





	Wonder Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review

I really thought my first day of fifth grade would be a nightmare, but seriously it was fine. I mean I knew a bunch of people from past years and it was definitely not as bad as this new kid. His name is Auggie or something, he’s in homeroom, English, and science with me. Seems pretty nice and he’s super smart like he knew Newton's first law of motion on the first day, but nobody was talking to him, it’s because he’s got a deformed face. I don’t think that’s fair, I mean, you can’t judge a book by its cover. I told mom about him and she asked me if I talked to him, that really got me thinking, why didn’t I talk to him? I mean it wouldn’t be cool, but since when have I cared about what’s cool. My granddad used to crouch down next to me and say “Danial, life’s gonna throw a lot of things at you, easy things, hard things, and things that will make you question everything, you need to make the most out of all the situations life will throw at you.” That’s something that I think about every day. Maybe I should talk to this new kid, make a new friend.


End file.
